Una Vida Diferente
by moonmasterakasha
Summary: El Clan Uchiha ha sido exterminado, el 4 Hokage ha llevado a Sasuke a su casa para cuidar de el,ahora, bajo el mismo techo, Sasuke y Naruto viviran juntos ¿Que pasara? ... Pesimo Summary
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

El consejo de la aldea oculta de la Hoja esta reunido en la sala de juntas dentro de la torre del Hokage. Una tragedia se ha desatado durante la noche y se están tomando decisiones que afectaran a la vida de un pequeño niño. Edemas del consejo, se encontraba en la junta algunos ANBUS esperando órdenes.

Yondaime¿Hay novedades? – pregunto dirigiéndose al líder del escuadrón de los ANBU

ANBU: No señor, hemos perdido el rastro, pero seguimos en la tarea, lo encontraremos

Yondaime: Vallan y únanse a la búsqueda, lo quiero vivo.

Jinshi: Yondaime Hokage, debemos tomar una decisión acerca del futuro del niño

Sarutobi: Por lo pronto debemos pensar en lo mejor para Sasuke

Kira: Todo su clan ha sido destruido, no tiene familia directa, debemos delegar su cuidado, aun es un niño y necesita que lo cuiden…

Yue: Su propio hermano ha matado a toda su familia, su vida no será fácil de ahora en adelante

Jinshi: Propongo que se quede con la familia Ouji… son buenos ninjas y…

Yondaime: NO

Kira: Señor, es lo mejor

Yondaime: Yo soy el responsable por cada uno de los habitantes de esta aldea, todos son mi responsabilidad, así como todos son parte de mi familia, yo me hare cargo personalmente de Sasuke

Yue: Usted es el Hokage de la aldea, tiene suficientes responsabilidades con eso, y si por demás fuera poco, tiene una familia por la cual preocuparse

Yondaime: Es precisamente por eso que he tomado esta decisión, por que tengo un hijo de su edad, no dudo que los Ouji sean buenos ninjas, pero quiero estar cerca del niño, me siento responsable por su perdida

Kira: Le pido que reconsidere

Sarutobi: Estoy de acuerdo con Minato – Interrumpió el Tercero - Sasuke se quedara contigo, pero no consiento que te hagas responsable por lo que ha ocurrido

Yondaime¿Dónde esta Sasuke?

Yue: Kakashi esta con el en su oficina Hokage

El Cuarto Hokage dio por finalizada la reunión y despacho a los asistentes, debía hacer muchas cosas, su prioridad por ahora era encontrar a Itachi, debía saber las razones por las cuales hizo algo tan monstruoso, había aniquilado por completo al clan Uchiha, pero al parecer se detuvo de matar a su hermano menor¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que Minato no podía responderse, desde la noche anterior en que los ANBU le habían informado acerca de la desgracia había tratado de encontrar una explicación razonable al comportamiento de Itachi, pero simplemente había llegado a callejones sin salida.

Se levanto con pesadez de su lugar, estaba cansado, había sido un día muy duro, pero aun le faltaba algo por hacer, ir a su oficina y comunicarle al pequeño Sasuke su decisión, lo llevaría a su casa y cuidaría de él, viviría como su hijo y lo entrenaría como tal, solo esperaba que Naruto lo tomara bien, debía admitir que su hijo era bastante obstinado, pero algo en su interior le decía que los dos, tarde o temprano se llevarían bien, en cuanto a su esposa, estaba seguro que Kushina aceptaría de inmediato al niño, después de todo tenia un gran corazón, esa era una de las razones por la que había enamorado de ella.

Caminaba por el pasillo con rumbo a su oficina cuando una vez más los recuerdos de lo sucedido volvieron a su mente.

_Flash Back_

_Eran cerca de las 2 de mañana cuando tres integrantes del escuadrón ANBU aparecieron en la entrada de la mansión de Minato Namikaze, subieron hasta el tejado y descendieron al balcón._

_Minato detecto las tres presencias y despertó con rapidez, vestido únicamente con ligero pantalón a modo de pijama salió de la cama tratando de no despertar a su esposa, se dirigió hasta el balcón a encontrarse con los ninjas que lo esperaban._

_Yondaime¿Qué ha pasado?_

_ANBU 1: Señor, me temo que hemos venido a informarme que el clan Uchiha ha sido exterminado_

_Yondaime¿Qué¿Quién?_

_ANBU 2: Uchiha Itachi es el responsable Hokage _

_Yondaime: Quiero que lo busquen inmediatamente, tráiganlo ante __mí_

_ANBU 3: Señor hay mas _

_Yondaime: Habla de una vez _

_ANBU 3: Hay un sobreviviente, el hijo menor del líder del clan, Sasuke _

_Minato cerró los ojos, y por un momento pensó en su siguiente paso, por lo pronto su prioridad debía ser el bienestar del niño, luego el mismo se encargaría del criminal. _

_ Yondaime¿Cómo esta Sasuke?_

_ANBU 1: El niño esta bien, __un poco golpeado, pero su vida no corre peligro_

_Yondaime: Avisen a Kakashi que se ocupe de él, yo iré a__ la casa principal del clan Uchiha, quiero ver con mis propios ojos lo que ha ocurrido ahí _

_Los ANBU desaparecieron mientras Minato entraba en su casa para vestirse con rapidez, Kushina despertó cuando el entro en la habitación, entre la oscuridad logro distinguir la angustia en el rostro de su esposo._

_Kushina¿Es muy grave?_

_Minato: Mucho – respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta – nos veremos mañana _

_Kushina: Cuídate_

_El Hokage salió de la casa y se dirigió a lugar donde se encontraba la casa principal del clan, llego en tan solo unos minutos. Lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras, aquel lugar era un cementerio, sin duda el clan se había defendido, pero el resultado no vario, Yondaime conocía muy bien a Itachi, no solo por los reportes de las misiones, si no que el mismo lo había puesto a prueba en mas de una ocasión, era un ninja excepcional, desde muy pequeño mostro las habilidades de un Uchiha y un talento innato para aprender nuevas técnicas, y aunque no era demasiado expresivo, el siempre creyó que muy en el fondo tenia un buen corazón, pero ahora el mismo Itachi le había demostrado lo equivocado que estaba._

_Camino entre los pasillos de la mansión y observo la destrucción a su alrededor, hasta que se topo con lo peor de todo, la madre y el padre de Itachi tendidos boca abajo uno sobre otro, apretó los puños conteniendo la rabia que sentía ¿Cómo era posible que un hijo hiciera esto? _

_Se quedo ahí lo que restaba de la noche, mientras a su alrededor los ninjas recogían los cuerpos de la gente perecida, el trataba de encontrar lógica al asunto¿Qué trataba de demostrar Itachi con esto¿Por qué __dejo vivo a su hermano?, las preguntan le llenaban la cabeza. Finalmente tuvo que dejar el lugar para ir a una reunión de emergencia, debía de tomar__ decisione__s importantes, después de todo é__l era el Hokage_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Abrió la puerta de su oficina, al entrar vio a Kakashi recargado junto a una de las ventanas leyendo su libro, era ya un habito verlo con aquel volumen, cuando el aludido sintió la presencia del Hokage cerro el volumen y se acerco hasta él.

Kakashi: Sensei¿ya ha terminado la junta?

Yondaime: Si, hace unos minutos – mirando alrededor - ¿Dónde esta?

Kakashi señalo una ventana abierta, Minato camino hasta ella y al mirar afuera encontró al pequeño Sasuke Uchiha sentado junto a la ventana con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, Minato salió por la ventana y tomo lugar sentado junto al pequeño.

Sasuke¿Encontraron a mi hermano? – dijo en tono serio y sin mirar al Hokage

Yondaime: No

Sasuke: Tengo que encontrarlo

Yondaime¿Qué tienes pensado hacer una vez que lo hayas hecho?

Sasuke: Tengo que vencerlo – decía mientras apretaba los puños – tengo que vengar a mi clan

Yondaime: En ese caso tendrás que entrenar mucho, no tienes el nivel suficiente para enfrentarte a Itachi

Sasuke sabia que él tenia razón, aun era un niño, pero algún día seria mejor ninja que su hermano, lo buscaría y lo mataría, después se encargaría de resucitar a su clan, era una promesa, de pronto recordó algo, relajo un poco el gesto y miro por primera vez al Hokage.

Sasuke: Yondaime Hokage – dijo tras una pausa – ¿ya han decidido que harán conmigo?

Yondaime: Vámonos – se levanto y le regalo una extensa sonrisa que confundió un poco al niño – Kushina se enojara si llegamos tarde a la comida

El niño miro a Minato lleno de confusión, no entendía muy bien a que venia ese comentario. El Hokage, consiente de la intriga del pequeño respondió de forma alegre.

Yondaime: A partir de ahora te quedaras conmigo en mi casa, vivirás ahí y entrenaras conmigo.


	2. Capitulo 1

Kushina: Minato, estaba preocupada… - abrazando a su esposo - ¿lo encontraron?

Yondaime: No es el momento de hablar de eso – haciendo un gesto con la mano Sasuke entro detrás de el – el es Uchiha Sasuke, se quedara con nosotros a partir de ahora

Kushina se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño y puso una mano sosteniendo su barbilla para que la mirara a la cara; Sasuke no sabia como reaccionar, aquel gesto le recordó a su propia madre y la tragedia que acababa de vivir, quiso bajar la cabeza para apartar los recuerdos pero la esposa del Hokage no se lo permitió; Kushina al notar el dolor que lo embargaba lo abrazo fuertemente, Sasuke no respondió al abrazo pero lo reconforto enormemente.

Kushina: Espero que estés a gusto con nosotros – le dijo tras separarse – la comida estará lista en unos minutos

Sasuke: Gracias – fue lo único que pudo articular

Minato sonrió ante la escena, ahora estaba convencido de que su decisión había sido acertada, Sasuke necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara a mitigar su dolor, y esperaba que su familia cumpliera con el cometido

Yondaime: Acompáñame Sasuke, te daré un recorrido por la casa, aun tenemos un momento antes de la comida

Sasuke siguió al Hokage por la casa, recorrieron la estancia, la sala, su estudio, y el dojo, por ultimo, lo llevo hasta el jardín de atrás y se sentó, acto que el niño imito

Yondaime: Espero que estés cómodo con nosotros, yo casi no estoy en la casa pero puedes encontrarme en la torre del Hokage

Sasuke: Lord Hokage yo…

Yondaime: Cuando estemos aquí llámame Minato

Sasuke: No necesito esto – dijo en tono serio –no necesito de su compasión, se que ya no tengo familia pero eso no significa que no pueda valerme por mi mismo

Yondaime: Si tienes familia, me tienes a mi – dijo al tiempo que Sasuke lo observaba lleno de curiosidad - ¿sabes por que me convertí en Hokage? – Sasuke negó con la cabeza – Quería proteger a esta aldea y a todos sus habitantes, yo soy responsable por todos ellos, por que aquí viven mis amigos y sus familias, los lazos mas fuertes que tengo están en esta aldea, considero a cada persona como un miembro mas de mi familia y daría mi vida por ellos… eso te incluye a ti…

Sasuke¿Por qué hace esto?

Yondaime: Por que así lo deseo, nadie me obliga – dijo con una enorme sonrisa – además me interesa supervisar personalmente tu entrenamiento, me he enterado de que tienes un gran potencial

¡Papa¡Papa¡¿Dónde diablos te metiste?! Prometiste que me ayudarías con mi entrenamiento y hoy no te he visto en toda la mañana – grito un furioso Naruto que llegaba hasta donde estaba su padre

Yondaime: Tuve una emergencia – no quería entrar en detalles a su hijo – por la noche entrenaremos, tu Taijutsu es terrible

Naruto¡Eso es por tu culpa! Debes practicar conmigo ¿Uhmm? – Se percato de la presencia de Sasuke - ¿Sasuke¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Sasuke¿Siempre eres así de escandaloso?

Naruto: Estas en mi casa no puedes insultarme

Yondaime: Basta ya – dijo cortando la inminente discusión – Sasuke se quedara con nosotros de ahora en adelante, vivirá y entrenara aquí, así que después de la comida nos acompañara al dojo, creo que ambos podrán sacar provecho de esto, será bueno que entrenen juntos, en especial tu Naruto, ya deberías ser capaz de pelear con mayor destreza y sin embargo parece que te estás quedando atrás, Iruka sensei me ha informado de tu comportamiento en la academia.

Naruto se puso completamente rígido, no esperaba que Iruka sensei le informase a su padre de su comportamiento, ni de sus progresos, la verdad pensaba que siendo el Hokage no tendría tiempo para esas cosas como esas, pero en lugar de recibir un merecido regaño, el niño opto por un contraataque

Naruto: Tu eres el culpable deberían entrenar conmigo, siempre estas ocupado

Yondaime: Después hablaremos y entrenaremos todo lo que quieras

Naruto: Uhmmm – volteo la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos – espero que cumplas eso

Sasuke: Minato, yo prefería no entrenar por ahora

Yondaime: Pensé que me habías dicho que querías ser mas fuerte – Sasuke asintió con la cabeza – pues el entrenamiento no puede esperar, creo que ustedes dos se complementaran bien – mirando alternativamente a los niños – espero de ustedes grandes cosas

Naruto: Yo seré el Quinto Hokage te demostrare que puedo hacerlo

Sasuke dibujo una media sonrisa, ser entrenado por el Cuarto Hokage era una oportunidad única, quizás el estar en aquella casa no fuera del todo mala idea, Naruto era una molestia, se preguntaba de donde habría sacado esa actitud, en el entusiasmo seguramente a su padre, pero en lo escandaloso, ni del Yondaime Hokage y mucho menos de su madre Kushina Uzumaki, valla personaje.

Kushina: Aquí están – dijo con voz suave mientras aparecía detrás de Naruto – ya esta la comida, si no se dan prisa se enfriara

Yondaime¿Qué hay de cenar?

Kushina: Ramen

Naruto¡Bieeeennn! – salió corriendo a la cocina

Kushina: Si no se dan prisa Naruto acabara con todo

Durante la comida Naruto se dedico a devorar el Ramen sin ninguna consideración por los presentes, su madre de ante mano sabia la fascinación que tenia su hijo por ese platillo así que hacia mas que suficiente para todos. Sasuke, en cambio, comía serio y en silencio, solo intervenía en la conversación cuando Minato o Kushina le preguntaban algo directamente.

Después de la cena Naruto insistió en que su padre cumpliera su promesa y entrenase con él, así que arrastrado por su hijo, se dirigió hasta el patio trasero de la casa. Sasuke los siguió de cerca, aunque no lo expresara sentía una enorme curiosidad por ver los entrenamientos del Cuarto Hokage.

Yondaime: Lección No. 1 del arte Ninja "Taijutsu" pelea cuerpo a cuerpo

Mientras Naruto se ponía en posición de combate, Minato observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, conociendo al niño no tardaría en atacar, y tal como lo esperaba, tras un grito el pequeño niño rubio lo ataco

Yondaime: Mal Naruto – dijo mientras esquivaba una patada – debes venir mi con intención de matarme, si no lo haces no podrás ni hacerme un rasguño

Sasuke miraba atentamente los fallidos intentos de Naruto por asentar algún golpe, aunque era bien sabido que el rubio no era el mejor alumno de la academia, tenía que admitir que tenia buena velocidad y que en alguna ocasión lo había puesto en aprietos, sin embargo los movimientos de Minato estaban perfectamente calculados, se adelantaba a Naruto y esquivaba cada movimiento y posible ataque. Naruto solo duro 5 minutos haciéndole frente al Cuarto Hokage.

Yondaime: Un ninja debe estar calmado en todo momento, debes darte cuenta de los puntos débiles del enemigo y usarlos en su contra, debes sorprenderlo – le decía a su hijo que se encontraba exhausto en el suelo

Sasuke: Señor, me gustaría intentarlo

Minato dio un sonrisa al niño, aunque no lo aparentara él podía sentir la emoción del niño, así que mientras Naruto se levantaba y dejaba espacio a Sasuke, Minato analizaba a su nuevo oponente, cada uno de los movimientos del niño le decía algo nuevo con respecto a la personalidad del joven Uchiha.

De uno de sus bolsillos Sasuke saco un Kunai, se coloco en posición de defensa y espero el ataque del Hokage. Minato estaba sorprendido, el niño de verdad era avanzado para su edad, lo estaba analizando, y el Kunai en su mano reflejaba su determinación, para el niño esa era una pelea seria más que un entrenamiento.

Minato decisivo hacer el primer movimiento, así que se dirigió a Sasuke quien también se abalanzo a su encuentro, el primer golpe vino por la derecha, que Minato esquivo sin ninguna dificultad, el segundo intento vino de abajo, una patada con la que el niño daba una vuelta entera sobre sí mismo y quedar en posición perfecta para atacar con el Kunai, a pesar de los rápidos reflejos del pequeño, Minato tomo su pierna y lo lanzo lejos de él. Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido con tanta facilidad, así que después de recuperar el equilibrio comenzó a formar sellos con las manos

_**"No puede ser, es muy joven para utilizar un Jutsu tan avanzado**_" Pensó Minato no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban, sin embargo pese a sus pensamientos, el niño tomaba aire y poniendo sus dedos en posición exhalaba una enorme bola de fuego.

_**"¿Cómo demonios puede hacer eso?"**_ Se preguntaba Naruto mientras observaba boquiabierto la pelea, su padre nunca le había enseñado un Ninjutsu como ese, él había estado presente en algunos entrenamientos de su padre y sabia que su padre usaba el Rasengan, pero no había querido enseñárselo alegándole que aun era muy pequeño y no sabría manejarlo, y ahora ese tonto de Sasuke estaba impresionando a su padre con el manejo del elemento del Fuego, _**"No. No voy a permitir que Sasuke m**__**e**__** gane, yo seré mas fuerte que el"**_

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la pelea, el Hokage haciendo gala de su rapidez, eludió el ataque del joven colocándose a sus espaldas y tomándolo por el cuello – Se termino el entrenamiento – dijo Minato, Sasuke relajo su cuerpo y el Hokage lo soltó.

Yondaime: Es hora de que se vallan a descansar, a partir de mañana entrenaremos juntos después de la cena, también lo haremos cuando no estén en la academia.

Naruto: Espero que cumplas tu promesa

Sasuke: Minato sensei¿nos entrenara personalmente?

Yondaime: Mi trabajo me consume mucho tiempo, pero después de la cena entrenaremos sin falta, el resto del tiempo la responsabilidad será suya


	3. Capitulo 2

Había pasado un año completo desde que el pequeño Sasuke se había instalado en la mansión Namikase, el ambiente familiar se había normalizado por completo y el nuevo integrante se adaptaba a la nueva ruina sin quejarse demasiado. Y la principal razón por la cual Sasuke Uchiha se sentía cómodo entre aquellas personas, era porque ninguno de los habitantes de aquella casa lo miraban con lastima, como lo hacia la mayoría de la gente de la aldea, para muchas personas había pasado a ser un niño pequeño solo y por lo tanto había que tenerle lastima, sin embargo dentro de aquellas paredes podía simplemente ser un niño, un niño con una misión, la de vengar a su familia, pero un niño a final de cuentas.

Fuera de las horas de entrenamiento, Minato Kaminaze lo trataba como si de un hijo se tratase, después de sus obligaciones como Hokage, hacía tiempo para pasar por la Academia Ninja y recoger cada tarde, a Naruto y a el mismo, así como para informarse de su progreso, de vez en cuando los llevaba a su oficina y les permitía estar presentes cuando los ninjas eran asignados a sus misiones, y aprender de primera mano, en que consistía el trabajo de un shinobi; Sin embargo después de la cena, parecía como si el Yondaime cambiara de personalidad, desde la noche en que el menor de los Uchiha llego a su casa, había prometido entrenar a los niños personalmente, y hasta es momento había cumplido su palabra, durante el entrenamiento, Minato dejaba su habitual personalidad alegre y su semblante de padre amable para substituirlo por la actitud seria propia de un buen sensei. Como maestro, el Cuarto Hokage era sumamente exigente en sus entrenamientos, logrando en más de una ocasión dejarlos a ambos inconscientes debido al cansancio, o incluso lastimarlos de gravedad aun que sin verdadera intensión de hacerlo a propósito.

Y aquí era donde entraba Kushina Uzumaki, su segunda madre, como en algún momento llego a pensar Sasuke. La mujer simplemente era una madre ejemplar, que le recordaba a su propia progenitora, un par de veces había entrado a su habitación al escuchar pequeños gemidos lastimeros, encontrándose a un Sasuke dormido empapado en sudor y aferrándose a las sabanas de su cama mientras sus sueños lo torturaban, Kushina se había acercado hasta él y lo había abrazado de forma protectora, susurrándole palabras suaves al oído para poder calmarlo, el niño había respondido al acercamiento abrazándose a la mujer, ella respondió al gesto del niño y que acomodo a su lado en la cama, quedándose a dormir junto a él. Kushina se encargaba de prepararles la comida, y aunque no sabía cómo lo había logrado, se entero de la comida favorita de Sasuke, así que se la preparaba especialmente; después de los entrenamientos curaba las heridas de "sus hijos" con esmero, y regañaba a Minato por habérsele pasado la mano en el entrenamiento y lastimarlos tanto.

Definitivamente había tenido mucha suerte, su desempeño como ninja era cada día mejor, y aunque ellos nunca podrían reemplazar a sus padres, al menos ahora no se sentía tan solo. No se podía quejar. Pensándolo mejor si, había una cosa de la cual si se quejaba: Naruto.

Y es que aquel niño era un problema andante, no solo era sumamente molesto, si no que se empeñaba n molestarlo a él, parecía que había declarado una guerra personal con el Uchiha, haciéndose llamar su rival, retándolo y persiguiéndolo para pelear con él en cada oportunidad. Era un completo "dobe", como él lo llamaba, a lo que el rubio devolvía inmediatamente el insulto con un "teme". Aquello era habitual entre esos dos, y muy a pesar de que era algo fastidioso y repetitivo, ese continuo enfrentamiento entre ellos los hacía buscar la perfección, aunque fuese únicamente para derrotar al otro.



La vida dentro de la mansión Namikase pasaba con tranquilidad, al menos, hasta esa noche, donde las cosas cambiaron tanto para Naruto como para Sasuke.

Se encontraban entrenando en el dojo de la mansión, Kushina estaba en una misión fuera de la Aldea por l tanto no había otra cosa mejor que hacer que entena, Sasuke ya había peleado con Minato y ahora era el turno del rubio hijo del Hokage.

Yondaime: Vamos Naruto ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo al tiempo que sostenía al niño de 8 años por la nuca y ponía su propio kunai apuntándolo hacia el – parece que no has entrenado lo suficiente, eres más lento que Sasuke

Naruto: ¡Yo soy mejor que Sasuke! – Grito el niño desasiéndose del agarre -¡Estoy arto de que me comparen con él!

Eso no estaba bien, algo andaba mal con eso, no era una simple rabieta de las que el rubio acostumbraba, tanto Minato como Sasuke habían captado algo fuera de lo común

Naruto: ¡Yo soy mejor que él! – volvía a gritar a todo pulmón

Un aura roja comenzaba a cubrir el cuerpo del niño, mientras que en las facciones de su rostro comenzaban a dibujarse los rasgos inequívocos de un animal

Sasuke: ¿Qué está pasando sensei? - pregunto el pelinegro mientras se cubría el rostro de la ráfaga de viento que expulsaba el chakra del rubio - ¿Minato? – volvió a decir, pero el Cuarto Hokage no parecía prestarle atención.

Yondaime: ¡Basta Naruto! – le grito al niño tratando de traerlo a la realidad

Por respuesta únicamente recibió una mirada furiosa, aquellos no eran los ojos de su hijo, aquellos ojos teñidos de rojo y llenos de maldad no eran de Naruto.

Sasuke: Dobe deja de hacer eso – regaño el Uchiha, tratando de atraer su atención. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, con una increíble velocidad había llegado hasta él y lo había golpeado en el rosto.

Minato permanecía estático ante toda la situación, aun no se podía recuperar del shock inicial de ver a su hijo en aquel estado. Sasuke por otro lado había sido lanzado contra uno de los muros exteriores, Naruto se disponía en seguir con su ataque pero el pelinegro se percato y logro hacerse a un lado antes de que el puño de su compañero lo golpeara de nuevo.

Sasuke: Si quieres pelar está bien – dijo al tiempo de que golpeaba en el estomago al rubio y de nueva cuenta, ahora en el rostro, Naruto no se recupero con rapidez y volvió al ataque, pero el pelinegro no se quedo atrás, contra atacaba cada vez. Desde lejos Minato estudiaba el desarrollo de la pelea.

Por un momento temió que el sello se hubiese roto, pero al parecer tan solo se había debilitado un poco y un destello del chakra del zorro demoniaco había escapado a la superficie, hasta ahora no había intervenido en la pelea por la simple razón que Sasuke podía defenderse bien, al menos hasta ahora lo había hecho, sin embargo las cosas no iban bien para el Uchiha en un segundo Naruto lo haba golpeado y ahora lo tenía contra el piso dispuesto a acertarle el golpe final.



Minato avanzo hasta ellos y antes de que pudiera sostener a su hijo, Sasuke lo había golpeado fuertemente apartándolo de su lado, cuando este se levando el Cuarto vio con asombro como en los ojos del menor de los Uchiha se dibujaba el inconfundible Sharingan.

Estaban a punto de reiniciar el enfrentamiento cuando el Cuarto Hokage golpeo a Naruto por la espalda dejándolo inconsciente de inmediato. Sasuke al ver como el rubio caía al piso también se desplomo agotado, respirando con dificultad y desmayándose al poco tiempo.

- Los arriesgaste demasiado – decía una voz femenina detrás de el

Minato: No sabía que estabas en casa, regresaste antes mi amor – dijo reconociendo en aquella voz a su esposa – no era mi intención arriesgarlos, pero necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos si el sello se había roto ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

Kushina: Solo alcance a ver el final, parece que a línea sucesoria ha despertado en Sasuke - dijo acercándose al pelinegro para examinarlo mientras que Minato hacia lo mismo con el rubio – de la misma forma que el Kyubi despertó en Naruto

Ambos tenían a un niño en brazos, mientras que Kushina cargaba a Sasuke Minato hacia lo mismo con Naruto, los llevaron a dentro de la mansión y los llevaron a la habitación principal, ahí los recostaron en la gran cama y se detuvieron a observarlos en silencio.

Kushina: ¿Qué pasara ahora? – rompió el silencio la mujer, el tono de reocupación era evidente en su voz

Minato: Es evidente que el chakra del zorro de hará presente, mañana hablare con Jaraiya sensei, él sabrá aconsejarme

Kushina: Tengo miedo – dijo de pronto, mientras un par de lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – temo por ellos – Minato se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo de forma protectora

Minato: No les pasara nada, Naruto es muy terco para dejarse vencer por algo, y Sasuke es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarlo a controlarse en cado de que no pueda hacerlo solo

Ese día, el destino de ambos quedo entrelazado, y marcaria la pauta para el resto de sus vidas.

Continuara…


End file.
